


The Charmed Chronicles

by AspiringWriter93



Category: Charmed (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2019-10-27 09:31:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17764238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AspiringWriter93/pseuds/AspiringWriter93
Summary: "This is not a witch hunt."Three young girls known as the charmed ones embark on a journey when they figure out they must save the world from evil, with their not one but one whitelighter Harry and one halfbreed Harper accompanied with the married couple's daughter Holly Greenwood that is also a halfbreed by birth.Now they must tag team as a family to rid the world of evil while trying to keep their normal lives and trying to not let so many mortals know who they are as Holly falls in love with a half demon Parker. Not only that a demon hunter that later becomes an ally to them helps with hunter Parker's older half brother.Holly like her cousin Chris Halliwell being manipulative and shady yet protective becomes their whitelighter.Now it is up to them to save the world and also keep their lives separate for as long as they can and not let the source of evil out under any circumstances are you ready for this journey cause it's going to be one hell of a roller coaster you've been warned.





	1. Somemthing WIcca in our Mist

**Author's Note:**

> This is also a combination of the original and reboot charmed to add some characters from the original one to the reboot and also contain some biblical characters like God's wife Asherah. Hi, guys I hope you'll like this story as it is going to revolve around the reboot Charmed show aired 2018, with a little crossover from the original charmed each chapter will be based on both shows except mostly for the reboot as references like Holly being like Chris Halliwell (except the whole future version, present they did originally) to set an example.
> 
> This first chapter is going to be based on the first episode of the reboot called 'Pilot' except now I have given it a name. Because they did not in the actual air date.
> 
> Also, this book will contain references and elements from the episodes each season, but will not copy everything that is done since cause of copyright I would like to avoid.

[Woman voice-over]

"This is not a witch hunt."

It was middle of the night, the young brunette would sneak out looking around hoping that her sister wouldn't find her looking at all different directions slowly tiptoeing her way to the door with their mother talking on the phone she wouldn't even notice her daughters well one of them trying to sneak out, it was then the other brunette came behind the wall making her sister scream out of startle.

"Maggie, take those off," she referred to her boots stolen again "you know you're not supposed to steal my stuff."

"Please!" Maggie would beg "it's a military themed party and I got nothing ugly to wear, Mel come on."

Rolling her eyes, she answered "no, but why bother? It may not be good anyway."

Marisol's room:

~~~~~~

"This is not a witch hunt, it's a reckoning, end this now." Marisol ended the call with a frustrated sigh hanging up the phone and heard her two girls come in

It was then the two girls looked at their mother wondering in question if she was okay

"Mom? Are you okay?" Melanie asked.

"Yes, I'm fine." She responded

As they talked a small white-brown Chihuahua dog scratched the window hoping to get in whimpering cause she knows something bad is going to happen.

The girls sat down with their mother, she looked at both, clear as day she could see they grew as strong women.

"I'm so lucky, to be the mother of two special girls, you're better together and nothing is stronger than your sisterhood. I want you both to nurture it."

"Yeah, mom we're going to nurture it so hard." Maggie said leaning on to her sisters' shoulder. "But later, okay? I'm like the only freshmen with a curfew."

Marisol playfully responded "alright, go."

The girls headed out in different directions as the dog they have had to them was for years but secretly it was more than that she walked by Maggie promising Marisol to try and watch both but as only just one dog it was just going to be one

Maggie was walking their dog Lola that was a small chihuahua dog as she just trotted along in front of her looking around hearing so many different things until she sensed something unusual or someone known

"Brian, why are you following me?" Maggie asked.

"I was on my way out, and you were going through the woods." He replied.

"It's safe." Maggie responded turning around to keep walking with her dog.

"Come on, I'm driving you." He persisted her with a smile on his face.

"No thanks, Brian." She called out taking the leash off her dog so she could go back home alone.

It was no surprise either she began to sprint back to the house inside the doggy door jumping up the kitchen counter seeing Marisol closing the window shut as she did she could hear wings beating, making her suspicious as for the fact someone is here just as she suspected, her little ears would move everywhere listening for the sound Marisol opened the window again to look outside as she was about to close the door, screaming the crow came through breaking everything on the top shelf going up the attic.

Marisol texted her daughters and with Lola whom she knew wasn't an actual pet dog but a guardian it's not fully effected until they had three Lola followed going up the stairs with her to see who is trespassing but she may have a clear idea what in the same room she'd be on her guard watching for strange things as Marisol lit the candle she began chanting, wood creaked as the window was making banging sounds, Lola growled baring her teeth her ears down knowing it's coming as the professor of the women studies department of Hilltowne university chanted the spell she blew out the candle hearing more creaks and suddenly the window rattled.

The window broke open as a bunch of crows circled Marisol while she chanted the spell that would cause great things later as the dog would bark along with the crows making her chanted even louder the crows the guardian dog and hissing of the unknown would happen all at once keeping her chanting the spell as she looked around seeing the crows circle her she'd stare at it.

"Hear this! I have three!" she yelled.

Suddenly Lola felt something once the words were said the crows flew off unable to defeat it and the demon stayed having the dog go behind her afraid.

Meanwhile at the Kappa house, Maggie was talking to Lucy having no idea that Mel would come get her due to an emergency at the house a sudden voice had spoken up.

"Oh, no" she laughed "she's definitely not."

Maggie would turn with Lucy to see Melanie standing there, walking up to her she would say to her sister in an anger tone.

"My god, what are you doing here?!"

"Mom has been texting. She needs us both at home." Mel replied.

Curiously she looked at Mel "what do you mean she needs us?"

Sarcastically Mel replied "I know you got the messages, you check your phone every five seconds." Waiting a bit, she continued with a nonchalant "fine. I will just hang here, and engage these young men," a little louder now for the whole room to hear "in discussions about rape culture."

Finally giving in she told Mel "Stop it! I am... I'm coming." Maggie began to walk out.

Mel then turned to a couple on the couch trying to give them lessons "Hey, remember, when it comes to consent, you can change your minds at any time." That was until Maggie dragged her out of there embarrassed.

"Oh, my god you just killed me, I'm literally dead right now." Maggie said embarrassed.

Walking up the stairs of the house Mel looked down at her boots "is that vomit on my boots?" she asked.

Maggie looked down "No. Maybe." Maggie tried to cover it up.

"What so I'll clean them." As they opened the door a crow flew over their heads startling the girls.

Lola was upstairs barking over and over as a warning to get the girls up fitting her head on the banister of the stairs, they looked at her wondering what is wrong with their dog

"How the hell did the frigging birds get in here, and what is up with that dog?" Maggie said startled looking from where they left and inside the house seeing the dog barking immensely.

"Okay, okay we're here." Mel told her grabbing her still did not shut her up it was cold inside the house.

"Why is it so cold?" Maggie asked rubbing her hands to warm herself up.

Mel seemed scared "Mom?" looking around she shouted again "mom?"

Both terrified with the dog in arms they ran up to check the attic "Mom?" Mel asked once more.

Lola barking, she ran to the broken window to tell them to come over here they both ran to the broken window as they screamed seeing their moms' dead body.

"No!"

"Mom!"

Then the three of them would run downstairs to go see her not believing this is happening,

This is just the beginning.


	2. The Advisors

Three Months later  
~~~~

It had been three months the death of Marisol morning arrived as the dog jumped on Maggie's bed and then Mel, outside of the house a girl with a guy walked the streets.

"I'm glad you're showing me around, the only friend I made since I started here."

"Yeah, I just hope you are okay," Galvin replied concerned.

"We shall see, I hope as well."

The manor is shown in front of them, Macy had mixed feelings knowing that she had felt weird vibes about this place.

"Th—That House." Her tone was quiet.

"I know you must've heard it in the news," Galvin said.

They both walked away from it not wanting to deal with it now, a brunette witch was running away from the monster gasped as it had trapped her, she struggled and used her mind to knock it with something near except it dropped her but she teleported safely on the ground

Standing up she fixed her hair and breathed deeply.

"Come on, give me your best—" it was when she was shot with an arrow "ow, the hell?"

Then the simulation ended as a charming man held the orb and made it go away.

"Sweetheart," He said to his wife "you need to concentrate, how can you do that if you won't concentrate?"

"Sorry, didn't mean to I was just distracted I had to." She said while to her baby girl holding her up.

"Oh, dear she's about to cry c'mon let me have her." He held his arms out to get her passed to him "it's alright, daddy's here I'm not going anywhere." He bounced her gently.

"Maybe we should age her, Harry I mean the world is pretty dangerous." Harper suggested as she looked to her husband.

"Very well, sweetheart, at least we got 10 months with her." Harry sighed not wanting this to happen.

Holly used a potion for aging as she would drink it, aging her up to twenty she had long brown hair and brown eyes much like her mother a smile showed on her face looking at her dad due to being a daddy's girl.

"Come on, we've got some work to do." Harry said smiling at his daughter.

"We have to get the charmed ones back together, even if we have to tie them up if we have to." Harper said looking at him.

Mel was walking down a path on her phone until she was eventually pulled, Maggie was somewhere else and Macy was at the Morningstar biotech until each one was pulled to the attic of the Vera manor in their seats.

"Hello, ladies." Harry greeted them.

As per usual the two girls would plug their ears knowing this would happen and then all three screamed as harry had to calm them down.

"It's alright, I am Harry Greenwood this is my wife Harper and my daughter holly." He introduced as they both waved. "We are your white-lighters and you are the charmed one's witches who are to protect the innocent from evil, we will guide you and show you what it takes."

Macy used her telekinesis on a lamp as to witch Holly stopped her.

"Ah, telekinesis, now I know your power." Harry said looking at Mel who is throwing her hands at them. "What are you doing?"

"Trying to—" she waved her hands "freeze you."

"Time witch." Holly said studying them if she were to have a charge soon of her own.

"And you're the empath." Harper said knowing just by seeing only two were told the powers and one left standing.

"This can't be happening, it's not real."

Each one panicked talking to each other.

"GIRLS!!!" Harry yelled to get the attention of the three Vera sisters "Sorry, ladies."

"Now that we have your attention and that your powers are unbinded it's time to face a great evil upon us if you need me, my wife and or my daughter just text, snap, twitter dm or call our names."

He teleported with the two girls then came back "sorry we just wanted to show you the effect now we're told to walk like normal people to blend in."

He walked down the stairs followed by the two girls behind him.

"Okay, there's no way I'm doing this I—I'm out." Maggie said frantic about this.

"Okay, it's a folie a daux they induced it somehow." Macy said getting up as well with the other sisters.

"No but imagine we can change the course of humanity, make it better do what mom wanted she would be proud of us." Mel tried to get them to listen.

Sighing softly Maggie hated when Mel would use the mom card on her they all walked to the book of shadows podium and Maggie was in the middle suddenly the book went to the Dominus Trinus. After reading suddenly the house lights completely shut off like as if a power outage but this time there was no rain, nothing meanwhile outside harry, Harper and Holly was the lights go out and they all smiled.

"They did it." Harper said looking up at the house then at her husband.

"Yes, and now soon enough they'll learn to trust us, hopefully." Harry watched then began to walk.

Maggie would notice the dog and opened the window picking her up, always wondering what this dog was or who she belonged to.

"Now where did you come from?" She asked looking at the collar seeing a strange symbol that is the triquetra. "Huh, how odd who's you're owner?"

"Oh, that'd be you girls, actually I'm supposed to be Holly's but I served to protect Marisol your mother back before she died but as a helpless puppy? What was I supposed to do?" The dog began talking "but now that you've unbinded the power of three I can do more than just talking."

"Whoa how are you talking?" Maggie asked intrigued.

"The two spells, one from Marisol and the other was you guys unbinding the spell of the power of three, not only that I can transform from human to dog whenever I want."

"I'd like to see." Mel also said intrigued at the dog.

The dog transformed into her human form and smiled as she was the same one as always just differently.

"Like the half breeds and White lighter I am your guardian whenever they're not around I guard you when danger is near or lurking harry didn't mention but the underworld now knows you're alive, ever since the spell broke but not to worry we're here to assist you also I'd advise you to be a little easy to harry he's had a lot over the years. If it were not for him, I wouldn't be here talking at all both him and his mother enchanted me so it'll be easier and not like that familiar Kit the cat."

"Who?" Macy asked listening with the girls.

"Never mind just a cat I despise, but anyway I'll be turning back now." She got in position and transformed back into a chihuahua puppy.

For the night Maggie picked her up and laid her down with the blanket on her so she could sleep as all girls went to sleep, a crow flew by their house and the earth ground moved making it true to the fact that they do know and life at the Vera's won't be the same anymore as all the girls went to sleep and the lights turned off.


	3. A Board or the Advisors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by: Season 1 episode: Let this Mother Out (part 1)

The girls were kneeled on the floor the table in front of them as they had it there, they were hesitant about it wondering if they should do it. All three putting their hands on the pointer of the spirit board wanting answers for once, not knowing the consequences of touching it and messing with it without any knowledge what could happen.

Macy in the middle asked "Mom are you there?" Suddenly the pointer moved to say yes, the girls startled as it moved on its own, watching as it spelled out the letters.

D. O.N.T

"Don't." Confused Mel would look at it and ask "don't what?"

Don't trust" Mel said repeating as it would keep moving, scared and frightened she didn't know what would happen but she wanted answers too and kept reading

"H-A-R-R..." Maggie asked confused now also startled by this "harry?!?"

"Ladies, were right here." Said a voice in the shadows as it appeared to be harry with the two girls walking out into the light arms folded he'd look at all of them and as he spoke they gasped turning around to look at them not knowing what to do, the board confusing them with one thing and the white lighters well White lighter and half breeds with him on both sides of him as he wondered what they were called in for "Ladies. Hello." all three gasped turning to see them "what is it that you need.

Harper did not think they would be scared as something was acting weird holly nodding in agreement with her mother, but harry was basically focused on the girls awaiting their answer.

"Uh. nothing, nothing at all." Macy being the oldest got up in the middle and was looking at the three advisers they had appreciated "we got it handled, you three all good." She began to tell more but nerves shot through her body for she is the one lying along with her sisters so that they do not figure out what they are really doing.

"Alright, well I'll be—" harry said until he was interrupted by a portal opening, it was like a lavender color, swirls surrounded it and out came a beautiful lady in white robe like she was from heaven, well she was and she was a powerful woman at that, harry and the girls all turned to see her, the three charmed ones looked; shocked, confused, and seeing how beautiful she was.

"Whoa, did she just..." Maggie asked looking to her sisters, harry and the half breeds.

Walking into the room the woman described as beautiful as she was had brunette hair, length up to her chest and she had her hands folded looking at harry as it is seen she came to him.

"What are you doing, child? Shouldn't you be back with us by now?" She asked looking to him not even realizing that the girls are there who were shocked to see someone like her.

"I'm sorry? Did she just call you child?" Macy asked looking at her and harry so confused.

Looking at their direction she noticed the charmed ones and nodded. "Yes, he is my child." Asherah answered as she stood tall with a bit of elegance.

"Whoa," Mel began and blinked a lot of times holding her hand up. "Harry you never told us you had a mother."

Hours later after meeting the mother goddess who was written off the Bible everyone went to work except for Maggie she stayed looking at the board, knowing that what happened wasn't just superstition Mel was around the house doing stuff minding her own business and Macy as well being a scientist Holly was with Maggie to keep her company since her job is to also watch for the girls it was quiet until it moved to T.

"Guys! It moved." Maggie called out she looked to holly if she saw that and she was not crazy.

Meanwhile, in heaven harry was with his mother talking about the Ouija board and how the girls were able to get it to it, they walked the halls among millions possibly gazillions of White lighter children belonging to god and his wife.

"Mother I have a feeling that it's not just the board we are dealing with, while there I felt a cold breeze for some reason." Harry talked to his mom hoping she could help.

Pondering about this, Asherah would listen to her child and thinking about the cold breeze as they walked to her throne where it sat next to Gods' sitting down.

"Well, one thing is for sure we cannot let this happen, secondly let us hope the girls haven't messed with the board yet as told..." she replied biting her nail a bit in thought until Leo came in and harry turned to see his brother "Leo how unexpected it is, what is the problem?" Asherah would ask look between the brothers.

"Nothing mom, I just thought maybe I could go help him in case something goes wrong." He replied.

She hesitated to take him, he was her little baby and so was Harry a slight nod reached as Asherah allowed them to go to earth together one orbed and the other teleported, while all that was happening Holly and Maggie just made it for the Kappa and to see Angela Wu in bed in a coma, Lucy didn't look impressed but also looked friendly.

"What's with the inappropriate attire you two?" Lucy asked looking oddly at the two Holly being the last on Maggie's left side beside Angela Wu's body.

"Hospital, germaphobia." Maggie replied when she was trying to find a good excuse and seen that it worked.

"Alright, now, hold onto each other's hand." Lucy instructed and everyone did so as Maggie held onto Holly's right hand that she did not hold Angela's.

A/N: Bold and Italic = empaths reading others thoughts and feelings

One girl: Maggie is so weird

Another: What is up with this new girl that is with Maggie

Girl #3: this is so weird

"Holly, why aren't you holding Angela's hand, you need to do so." Lucy and the other Kappa girls looked as well.

Holly with Maggie tried to erase the thoughts and holly replied "oh, right." As she did a sudden rush came.

Angela Wu: SCREAMS

Vera Manor:

Maggie and Holly came running and closed the doors, to the front door out of breath and not worried about what is going on with the other part of their lives after that, Maggie picked Lola up and petted her cuddling her knowing animals like her make things better.

"Okay, so what do you think is going on?" Maggie asked holly since they experienced it alone.

"I have no idea, but I think I'm deaf in one ear I--I mean did it happen to you, well anyway why not we go to the BOS." Holly replied while rubbing her ear because she hears ringing in it.

Maggie thought a bit she knew Angela before all this thinking hard but nodded "yes, let's go up to the book of shadows."

The two girls would walk up the stairs rubbing their ears hearing ringing still opening the attic door and heading to the podium where it laid there, so they would flip through the pages to find it.

"I can't find anything in this book, maybe we should call your dad - our white lighter for help." Maggie would sigh and close the book looking to Holly as she spoke.

The two would call out Harry for help not knowing a surprise visitor that would come and help them instead, standing in the middle of the attic to call him, nothing happened until later they heard shimmering and a white light came.

Maggie screamed a bit turning to see that it was not Harry but another white lighter. Holly could not believe it either surprised as well since he finally showed his appearance once the blue light of his orbs had gone.

"You're not my dad, who the hell are you?" Holly asked the elderly looking white lighter as she looked shocked holding onto Maggie while looking at the white lighter meant to be Harry.


	4. Danger on the horizon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This episode continues from Se1 E1: let this mother out
> 
>  
> 
> Part 2

Mel was talking to Nora when she noticed the female advisor Harper who is Harry's wife that caught her in the midst of the spirit board her arms were folded like a mother and now she feels like she has to mother these three as well.

"I hope you're not even thinking about dealing with the spirit board."

It was then Maggie joined by Holly walking "I swear I have the worst power, I can't even have sex anymore." Maggie said to Holly as they noticed Harper and Mel in an argument.

"It's mom, Maggie. I'm asking questions only she knows." Mel said excitedly.

"What have I said, don't use the board," Harper told Mel looking at her.

"You really think it's mom?" Maggie asked a bit saddened

She went beside Mel and speaking "cause I'd really love to talk to her right now." Maggie said wanting to know as Mel replied: "I know it's her."

Asherah with Macy came surprised seeing them deal with the spirit board "what is going on?!?" Asherah spoke angrily they disobeyed.

"I'm sorry Macy," she puts her hand on the pointer. "Mom are you there."

It was then the thing that was part of the board started grabbing Maggie the two of them screamed until Macy threw it with her mind and broke the board.

Standing in the dining room Mel spoke "I can't believe you broke the board." Asherah glared at Mel and Maggie "she had every right to." Macy trying to defend herself "I'm sorry. I was trying to save Maggie from that thing."

Maggie rubbing her hand "I think it was mom's spirit." Mel defensively spoke up to Macy "I know it was, she was trying to reach us."

"If this is about not trusting my son? He's a Whitelighter I would know my son and he gave you direct orders," to Mel she turned "I can't believe you'd yell at your sister she was being protective to you."

"You have no say, no right!" Mel with anger grabbed the book as Holly with Maggie rubbed their temples hearing the bickering.

"I'd be very careful what you say now, Melanie Vera because you have no idea who you're talking to." The queen got angry.

"But with this truth serum 30 mins top that's it I just want to show him the residue."

"Alright, fine we can give him the truth serum just to make you all stop fighting, then if it's true will you guys shut up about it?" Harper asked having her hands on the table leaning on it.

Looking at each other they all nodded in agreement "thank god." she exhaled finally she got them to stop arguing.

"doesn't mean you have to play along..." Macy grinned at Harper

"say what now?"

"Oh, well... to get him to drink the tea with the truth serum you'll have to fake it even though I won't put it in yours, just to -- give him a little nudge." Macy explained, "so that he won't get suspicious his own wife is conspiring against him."

"Hey. I didn't ask for that part." Harper said looking at Macy with disbelief.

"hey, you married the man, it is your idea, to begin with so... it's kinda a win-win for both of us." 

They all stayed quiet until Nora came in and called out in a happy tone "Hey, who's ready for a spicy Italian grinder?" All of them hearing it and grabbing the witch stuff before she came "Oh, it's Nora. Okay In here!" she called out to her back.

"Well, while you guys deal with that, Harper and I are going to deal with Meghan Markle," Macy told them while Harper snorted quietly considering she's in on the plan but it was only to shut them all up and agree to their plan as Nora walked in she saw Macy "Oh, HI I'm Macy, nice to meet you," she said quickly accidentally grabbing the wrong coffee thermos walking out with Harper.

"Is everything okay?" she asked curiously.

"More family, more drama," Mel replied.

"Oh, on that note, we will be leaving too," she assured the fact Holly was going with her.

"there may be a way to fix moms... sewing machine." Mel said quickly before they left as Maggie turned with Holly beside her. "we'll check." Maggie replied as the two left the house.

The Lounge - Hilltowne University - Both Harper and Macy are at the lounge waiting for Harry - 

"I promise I'll get there as soon as I can." While waiting Macy was talking to Galvin on the phone with Harper just sitting in one of the chairs as they talk reading her favorite book ironically set in London.

"Ah don't stress it's already been taking care of," he replied over the phone.

Slamming the book shut she sighed hating to wait for his slow ass to get here putting it down bored out of her mind.

"wait what?" Macy replied in shock as they did it without her trying to shush Harper with her groans on waiting for him so it's not suspicious on the other end waving her hand to shut her up.

"God he takes forever." Macy heard and rolled her eyes "do you mind?" she whispered to Harper who had to cover the speaker. "that was my job." Macy getting her under control then got to reply to Galvin

"I-I know but y-you weren't here so..." Galvin replied.

"I'll be there soon," she replied in anger since they did that without her. "what is going on there, I can barely hear you."

Walking away from the talking he replied again "remember that Janitor that freaked out in the lab the other day?" Galvin asked Macy which got Harper's attention and leaning on Macy's shoulder to hear as well.

While Macy was talking with Galvin gave her the chance to call Harry hoping to god he understands now the concept of the 21st century by now. 

"Hello? Harper, what's wrong?" He answered asking.

"You left me hanging here for what seems hours, hurry up lazy bones."

"Watch it, I can't just orb in there darling." he said in a quiet tone as the students passed by. "what is so urgent?"

"Oh, you're going to love this." Harper grinned replying to what she heard.

"She just died," Galvin said.

"What?" Hearing the door open she gasped and hung up on Galvin as the two startled.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, and the urgent call I got from Harper," Harry said opening the door and closing it.

"that's okay," Macy replied.

"The good news is," Harry said while holding up two cups since Harper drinks cappuccino now "I have found the Royal Doulton since you two are so intended to share a cuppa," he said smiling and sitting on the table "so, this demon-- without evidence left behind, it's hard to pin down. Taydeus could have associates. Did you two bring The Book Of Shadows?" 

Shaking her head replying "Uh, no don't you want your tea?" Macy asked and looked to Harper who had to fake it sighing quietly Harper took hers and began to drink from hers getting an odd look from Harry.

Manor - Evening - Maggie, Holly, and Mel are fixing the board Macy broke - 

"Look all I am saying is I think we hurt Macy's feelings that's all," Maggie told Mel as Holly nodded in agreement with Maggie.

"we'll make it up to her," Mel replied while correcting the board in its original set up. "let's just focus on fixing this thing, so we can talk to mom."

Holly walked up to the book of shadows and began reading while Maggie was helping Mel. "separate yolk from egg white and anoint with saliva," getting disgusted she just shuddered and spoke out loud to the two "or instead, just kill me now because that's so gross." she groaned not wanting to help but had to if she is an accomplice.

Mel's phone began to vibrate "hey," she said to Nora over the phone but hearing what's coming out of her mouth she looked to the two "oh, no..." 

Back at the Manor - Holly, and Maggie are sitting with the board 

"It worked." Holly said as the two looked at each other with smiles then back at the board then the two looked at their hands "Ugh," grabbing a cloth they got the hand sanitizer as Maggie talked to herself "not enough hand sanitizer in the world."

Seeing the text Maggie and Holly had to apologize to Lucy about the freak out in the hospital, not getting the exclamation points the two groaned leaning on the table with their elbows holding their heads.

"We are definitely not going to get in very well." Holly sighed laying back on the chair with Maggie shaking her head no."

She looked at the board as Maggie began talking to it "everything is so hard mom, I wish you could help me."

The pointer began to move different letters R-E-L-E-A-SE M-E it said as Maggie with Holly followed the words "release me?" they both said at the same time as the pointer went to 'yes' "how?" they again both asked.

Outside of the house, Mel began stomping her feet in anger as the two waited outside for her "guess what?" she told them with very much anger in every bone in her body "Nora slept with Greta... twice." 

The two girls getting up replying Maggie began talking ignoring what Mel was saying except for Holly she was listening while at the same time trying to be on Maggie's side as well "that sucks, but we don't have time to unpack Mom can come back."

After using the spell to the spirit board as all three held each other's hand saying the spell out of the board there was Marisol or what looked like her in Holly's view surprised she hasn't ever gotten the chance to meet her since she was told they met when Holly was just born even then she would know the charmed ones mother without having to meet her.

Lounge - Night - Harper, Harry, and Macy were still talking in hopes the serum worked. -

"So, London must have changed in the '50s," Macy asked nodding, giving a side glance as she could hear her stifle a laugh in there seeing she's not very helpful.

Seeing the side glance she coughed and sat up straight mouthing 'sorry' to her "you've asked me that already, can we stick to the matter at hand."

"Have you ever met Meghan Markle?" 

"Alright, you two why the inane chit-chat."

The two would look at the clock ticking away but sadly Harper already knows she's in trouble just the added bonus using her witch powers she closed her eyes "don't even ask him again... anything he's onto us."

Macy ignored her voice in her head and began talking "Just one more question..."

Harper face palmed as she asked "did you kill Janet?" now she's in trouble big time with him."

Getting up leaning on the table as he began to lose his patience "what is going on, what are you five up to?"

Macy was getting texts from Mel and Maggie saying don't trust Harry come home!!! 

"Oh, no." Macy murmured to herself with Harper leaning against her to see the texts.

Harry without a word grabbed the two misbehaving children orbing them back to the attic as they screamed.

After told about the prism the four charmed ones one being honorary charmed one went to Harry's and Harper's office already in big loads of trouble Holly kept looking.

"girls I really don't think I should take part, dad seemed pretty pissed as it is." she sounded scared never seeing him like that usually.

"Hush, you wanted to join us now you live like us, so why would your dad hide the one thing that can stop him?" Maggie asked Holly knowing she doesn't want to be involved in anything else that could get her grounded at this rate.

"So no one else can get it," Macy replied.

Holly was staring at the mirror and knew this was the place, stupid of her dad to show her a lot of secrets she could use especially this mirror without the fact she could use it if she wanted to "hey girls while you're bickering and everything come over here." she said as they all gathered behind her looking at the mirror. "your welcome,"

Mel walking to the mirror spoke as she was grabbing her phone "let's see what that means."

"The only way out is together." Holly translated and got looks from all three "What? Part of being a whitelighter and witch is learning different languages."

Mel was touching the mirror and saw her hand go through "So, it's not behind the mirror it's inside it." touching the mirror again this time without hesitation 

"Wait. Wait, but what if?" Maggie asked then saw Macy go through after Mel as the two were stuck behind, sighing she took Holly's hand and went through as well.

As they passed through the way to get out vanished Holly gasped in shock at the beauty of the scenery it was like piles of crystals with such pretty blue except with loads of mirrors "what the hell?" Maggie said and looked to see the way out was gone, the four found the prism or what was holding it inside as it had three sides for each charmed one but a secret key was needed to open it.

"This is it, I think we are the keys," Mel said putting her hand on it after Macy did with having to pull Maggie's and Holly put her hand on top of Maggie's hand as it began to glow showing the small triangular prism the young whitelighter was shocked to see it as it looked so small to do any damage.

Holly grabbing the prism heard Mel just was surprised to see something so tiny in her hands. "see? so suckage it wasn't a trap."

Suddenly the mirrors began to break "spoke too soon there Mel?" Holly said holding the prism.

"Oh, shaddup." Mel looked around while replying for a way out.

"Big congrats, except now we're trapped," Maggie shouted at Mel due to the sound of the mirrors breaking in case she can't be heard.

Hearing two voices, the mirrors breaking it was hard to concentrate "wait, the only way out is together having enough of their arguing Holly gave the prism to Maggie to hold at least with one hand while she grabbed Macy's and Mel's and Maggie held onto Macy's hand their hands glowed meaning it showed the way out.

"the only way out... is together."

Without hesitation, the four went in a line and through the last mirror before it broke Holly now holding the prism began talking while they walked up the stairs "Maybe Macy over here can switch to physics because I'm pretty sure we just exited a parallel dimension of the multiverse."

"Geek out later, we don't have much time," Mel said with Maggie behind walking up the steps of their house.

As they walked in Harry and Harper together just managed to drop impostor Marisol onto the floor orbing down to grab her by the neck.

"Mom!" Mel said shocked at the sight.

"Help me!" Impostor Marisol looked at them while being choked.

The four charmed girls looked at the sight, seeing Harper about to plunge the dagger into her as she called out "Macy, help me!" she couldn't hold onto her for much longer while Harry had her by the neck working as a team probably after dealing with the issue of the conspiracy against him as it is their duty to protect the three girls and not just as charges.

Macy tilted her head and glared for it to focus pointed at Harry and Harper since it was taken by her hand the two backed up.

"wait, Macy no," Holly said as that was her dad she was holding hostage right now, didn't hurt Harper's feelings or anything but at the moment that didn't matter.

"Listen girls that's not your mother," Harper said looking at the dagger right beside Harry.

"Please, listen to them!" Holly pleaded to Macy for her dad's life.

"Hey, what about your mother?" Harry spoke defensively for Harper while she thought 'gee, thanks, Holly.' 

Impostor Marisol holding her neck walking to the girls trying to convince them "They're not girls. They're women I am very proud of."

"It's an impostor demon. It wants to use the prism to suck your powers that's what the prism does." Harry said making Marisol turn to them "enough of your theatrics you two," she turned waving them off "Holly, sweetie give me the prism we met you were just a baby." Harry looked to his daughter "no, no, no don't sweetheart you know it's me."

"She's lying."

"Stop!"

"Maggie?"

"If you're really mom, then you'll know what I made you in third-grade art class."

Impostor Marisol sarcastically said "How can I forget my 8 year old made me a bong."

"She got it right, give it to her," Mel said knowing it's her.

"An imposter gets in your head," Harper said, "that's how it works."

The four were so confused and trying to believe what's what or who is who since Holly had the prism she asked: "Are you sure it really isn't her?"

"Believe me I want it to be. But..." Marisol was shaking her head no while maggie also did the same replying to Holly "... it's not. I can feel it."

Getting angry Mel tried to talk sense into the three "you guys are crazy it's her it has to be her."

Begging for her to listen Maggie tried to knock some sense into Mel "Mel, please, I'm your sister. This isn't something I normally say. But I'm going to say it you have to listen to me."

Impostor Marisol tried to convince her "Trust yourself, Melly, think about how close we were. It's always been you and me."

Realizing something Mel walked towards Harry and Harper as the knife floated in front of them at the ready looking closely at the two grabbing the dagger it was surprising to see what happened next when she threw it into her heart.

"Mom would have never said that she didn't play favorites."

"Careful ladies she might..."

With that, her eyes were blue not your normal a demonic type as it would push down the desk and kick Macy to the floor with Maggie and Holly shouting her name in fright Mel in time froze her but can't hold her for long as Holly had Maggie behind her.

"Both of you how do we kill this thing?"

Together they gave them directions "expose the demon to its true self and you'll vanquish it forever."

"Maybe without the poetics lord Byrons," Mel replied while Maggie and Holly checked on Macy listening in as this occurred to Holly knowing how. "More mirrors?" Maggie asked surprised having to hear more mirrors were needed.

"Oh, but of course, all of yours broke them when you released the demon." they both realized what happened.

Mel lost her a bit until she regained it again keeping her frozen "That's not what dad meant," Holly said grabbing her phone with her back turned to get the shining mirror and shunned it at the demon smirking knowing what he meant to say, which was another mirror another way not the same way you'd think.

As Holly stood in front of the demon it screamed causing it to parish in dust all relieved now and quiet she turned off her phone or locked it and grabbed Macy by the arm with Maggie's help "that's what he meant." she looked to the three with a smile as they looked impressed she could decode what her dad was actually saying.

After getting everything organized again and everyone rested on couches and the other two on chairs having heart to heart and listening to the two also the demonic impostors can use emotions to manipulate people given advice by Harper as they finally could see her the substitute mother cause right now after now and finally realizing it they're going to need one and a dad so with some work ahead and a little help they were adopted in by the greenwoods.

"Mom, Dad we forgot to tell you what we know about that demon."

Holding the Prism she said, "you two should put this back in your office."

Both getting up with smiles they grabbed it "you finally trust us?"

Sarcastically speaking Mel answered "I trust you. I don't like you two, but I trust you both."

Coming in was a purple portal as the mother goddess walked in "come on Mel, give Harry a break and be nice he adopted you after all thanks to me."

The three turned to her wondering how the.

"In here this world... I am an attorney my vessel was one so to blend I have to act it, just like your white lighters here. It was my doing you guys have both parents now."

"Yay... more sisters." Holly sarcastically spoke but playful as well like she didn't need them but oh well could drive her dad crazy with them as they all smiled at each other.

"Mmm-mmm... it looks like you will have your hands full." Harper grinned seeing the four sisters.

"wait why me? You're their mother." Harry asked wondering why only him.

"Girls aka daddy's girls... think Harry." Harper chuckled and won't have any part "I am just here for the motherly support and love for these girls." she laid back on the other couch grinning with the girls.

"Also, Harry, that Janitor you two didn't really kill her did you?" Macy had to ask.

"Of course not," he rolled eyes "we just wiped her memory."

Before she forgot she grabbed the vial and got up to give it "Oh, almost forgot, I scraped a sample back at the lab--" "Oh, no." they both said looking at it.

"What?" Maggie asked.

Carefully taking it they spoke "just let us, um... we'll get back to you. Oh, and check your phones all four of you we have a shared calendar now. Training starts at 2:00" he'd continue ignoring his daughter's groans about that "please be prompt." they orbed to the elders and the mother goddess.

Maggie getting up while she began talking "so I guess we can trust Meghan Markle and Princess Diana?"

"And we all have to listen to each other," Mel added nodding to Maggie "we're all we got now, especially this little one."

"Hey!" Holly said "I'm not little." she murmured folding her arms laying back in a pouty face.

Macy nodded speaking up "Yeah. About this majority rules thing..."

Walking beside Mags since Mel made her mad at her she agreed "Yeah let's not do it. I mean this is about the power of four with our honorary charmed one here. Listen to me being all assertive." Maggie sat down.

"She's right we all have to agree." Mel agreed with Maggie.

"Sold." Macy also agreed nodding. "Great call Maggie."

"Great, so now that we're all listening to us, we have to give you personal advice," Maggie said.

Holly turned to Mel "you need to stop dwelling in the past I know it's hard... just forget you ever heard about Nora and Greta. That wasn't meant for your ears."

Maggie nodded smiling at how such great advice Holly was giving, she could definitely see her having a charge or charges of her own one day as she turned to Macy "and you... you need to apologize to Galvin. Hey if you don't want us to read your minds, don't let us touch you. As for me... I got something to go do too."

After whatever the girls had to do on there own especially Holly apologizing to her dad for not listening since she too learned something, Maggie breaking up with Bryan the other three Maggie, Mel, and Holly were in Macy's room after they cleaned it up to make it hers finally and not a shrine anymore they were smiling overhearing what Mel was talking about on the phone.

"See?" Both said at the same time to Mel "you should always listen to our advice about Nora from now on."

Suddenly their phones chimed as someone liked their Instagram picture. "Oh, my gosh Lucy just commented on our post with three exclamation points."

Speaking in girly-girl tone Mel replied, "Oh, my god congratulations."

Macy then walked in surprised to see the room change "Hi." she said to the three.

Holly smiled looking to Mags and Mel as she spoke: "we, uh, wanted you to feel like this is your room." She looked to Mel and Maggie "which means not living in a shrine to our dead mother."

Maggie spoke up "I don't know why she gave you up but I really wish she hadn't and we're going to help you find the answers you need."

"Thanks." Macy felt like she was about to tear up smiling then saw the bong from art class "well, uh, one of you should have this."

Quickly grabbing for it Maggie said "Gimmie it. I made it."

"It's very hideous," Macy commented on it.

"Mmm, I'd go more with "Heinous" " Mel also commented.

Defensively Holly had to save her new sister "it's a frigging masterpiece you guys just have the same horrible taste in art then we do, so..."

Harper and Harry both orbed startling the four "Meghan Markle!" Holly said.

"I beg your pardon?" Harry said wondering what got into them.

Maggie had to explain "Oh. It's your nicknames, we say it so you don't show up every time all four of us say "dad" or "mom" "

Defensive and surprised "what? We don't show up every time you say "dad"

"Or mom," Harper said agreeing.

"Only when you call out "Mom" and or "dad" with purpose Why would we show up every time you girls say that, that's absurd. You know what, it doesn't matter. This is urgent. That black ooze, my mother and the elders confirmed our suspicions. It's the primordial form of the Harbinger."

Maggie asked confused "the Harbinger? What does it... Harbinge?"

Harper explained further "Its real name is the Harbinger of Hell, and its arrival heralds the third phase of the prophecy."

Holly sighed knowing this she quoted "with the blossoming of death comes the rise of the source of all evil and then..." although Holly thought of something similar in her head with this source of all evil why does she know this?

Breaking her from her thoughts Mel spoke: "...we fall." 

Maggie just remembered the apocalypse except without the devil in it and the armageddon with his son. "Right. The whole apocalypse thing."

Harry nodded "precisely and we don't want to say preventing "that whole apocalypse thing" rests solely on your shoulders, oh, yes even you Holly. But it does."

Holly sighed rolling her eyes sarcastically speaking "great..."

Continuing while ignoring her sarcastic gesture to this whole thing "As we speak, the Harbinger is probably hunting for a vessel, a human vessel. And if it finds one..." we see Angela Wu asleep in her room in the hospital "... everything is going to change." she then opened her eyes but not the same anymore until what comes next will be fatal.


End file.
